Dream Sorcerer
Dream Sorcerer is the fifth episode of Charmed. Summary While Phoebe and Piper try out a love spell they find in the Book of Shadows, Prue decides to give a serious relationship with Andy a chance, but she attracts the unwanted attention of a wheelchair-bound man who experiments with "dream walking". Whenever this man is rejected, which occurs often because of his aggressive come-ons, he enters the woman's dreams later that night and kills her in her dreams, which kills her in real life. Andy and Darryl investigate the strange string of murders while a work-a-holic, sleep-deprived Prue struggles to stay awake and get her sisters to believe that she's actually being attacked in her dreams. Finally, Prue falls asleep while driving and gets into an accident that lands her in the hospital unconscious. Her sisters are there by her side, lending their support as she battles the Dream Sorcerer in her dreams. In the meantime, Andy tracks down the dream culprit, and tries to have him woken up so that he can interrogate him. Prue manages to use her power in her dream so that the dream sorcerer dies instead of her, and Andy watches as the man dies in his sleep. Piper and Phoebe have to reverse their love spell after they gain unwanted attention from too many men, and realize that the men that they do like only like them back because of magic. Plot At Quake, two men hit on Phoebe with cheesy pickup lines. She joins her sisters and a waitress, Skye, brings Prue a glass of wine bought by a strange man across the room. The man, Whitaker Berman, waves to Prue from his wheelchair. Prue is flattered, but turns it down; she's dating Andy. Skye brings the wine back to Berman. He asks her to join him, but she is not allowed to be involved with the customers. Late that night, Berman appears in Skye's dream. They go to a surreal building-top landscape. He twirls her around and then throws her off the building, killing Skye for real. Andy and Darryl find her body. Although she is still in bed and the door is locked, nearly every bone in her body is broken, as if she jumped off a building. Piper and Phoebe cast a love spell. Wind blows through the attic, but nothing else seems to happen. The telephone rings, but the caller is Berman and he is looking for Prue. She refuses him again. Phoebe leaves for Quake to see if the spell worked. Prue is enjoying a bubble bath and falls asleep. Berman appears; Prue denies that he is real. Berman is able to read Prue's thoughts, memories, etc. He grabs a sponge and rubs Prue's back with it so hard that she bleeds. He then tries to drown her, but Piper knocks and wakes Prue up. Prue sees the scratches on her back. Piper suspects that Prue is merely overworked. A large, muscular man walks into the kitchen, where Prue and Piper are talking, followed by a very happy Phoebe. The man's name is Hans and had come into Quake to use a pay phone, and bumped into Phoebe there and they hooked up. At Quake, a regular customer, Jack, asks Piper to have dinner with him. Another asks her to fly to Paris with him. Andy and Darryl have found several other young women dead in the same way as Skye. They visit a "dream lab" where Berman works. The first woman had been Berman's girlfriend. Berman had been in the lab when Skye died. Piper has dinner with Jack and tries to turn him off, but he is insistent, and kisses her. Several other men try to get her attention. Piper now thinks the spell wasn't such a good idea. Berman enters the dream lab and asks for an extra dose of the drug that sends him into dreaming sleep. Prue has fallen asleep at her desk and Berman enters her dream. He tells her she's powerless against him; he knows that she's a witch because he can get inside her mind. Prue stabs Berman with a letter opener and he is about to throw her off the building when the telephone rings--it's Andy, calling to check up on her. Prue hears someone coming and whirls around with the letter opener--but it's Rex. Prue looks down and sees Berman's blood on the tip of the letter opener. Andy has learned what Berman is researching: "dream leaping". He says the girlfriend had died just after breaking up with Berman. Phoebe comes home to find flowers everywhere, from men whom Piper has never met. Hans was all over Phoebe and she ditched him. Even Kit has tomcats after her. The two decide to reverse the spell. Prue drives home and falls asleep at the wheel. Hans appears at the door, angry, and Piper freezes him. Piper and Phoebe leave in search of Prue, who has driven into a pole. Prue is taken to a hospital. She is only semi-conscious and Berman appears to her again. Andy and Darryl visit Berman again and order the techs to wake him up. Piper and Phoebe reach the hospital and get into Prue's room. Realizing what is happening, they encourage her to use her power on Berman. Prue flings Berman over the ledge, and Berman dies before Andy and Darryl's eyes. Prue regains consciousness. Piper and Phoebe reverse the love spell and none of their suitors remember anything. Later Prue is recuperating in the hospital and is visited by Phoebe, Piper and Andy. Appendices ::(Book of Shadows text:) To draw a love :P'lace heated spices in a :velvet bag with a record :of your ideal desired. :'A's the bag heats :chant three times :'I Conjure thee, I''' Conjure thee, :'''I'm the Q'ueen, you're the '''B'ee :'A's '''I desire, so shall it be. To drive away a love :P'lace despised '''L'over's name :in the spiced velvet bag. :'A's the bag heats :chant three times :'B'e it shall so desire '''I :A's '''B'ee the you're :'Q'ueen the '''I'm :T'''hee conjure '''I, T'''hee conjure '''I. Notes * In the episode itself, Phoebe mentions they need Cayenne pepper. This is referring to the heated spices. Featured Music :"A Stroke of Luck" by Garbage (Dream scenes) Trivia 250px|right * Antagonist: Whitaker Berman. * This episode marks the first in which there is no magical enemy at all. Although the Dream Sorcerer seems to be one, it turns out that he's just a normal man with an advanced machine. * Shannen Doherty, Holly Marie Combs and Alyssa Milano wear the same dresses they wore for the promotional pictures of the season, as shown on the DVD cover of the season. * Phoebe doesn't use her power. * Prue kills a man, Whitaker Berman for the first time. * Prue uses her power for the first time with her eyes closed. * This is the first episode that the antagonist is defeated without using the Power of Three. * This episode scored 5.8 million viewers. * Whitaker Berman is very similar to Freddy Krueger in the "Nightmare On Elm Street" series. Coincidentally, Freddy Krueger was portrayed by Robert Englund who guest starred in the season 4 episode "Size Matters." * A version of the episode's script can be found here. Glitches * As Andy and Darryl are inspecting Skye's apartment, Andy says that the apartment is on the ground floor. However, as he says this, the view of the Transamerica Pyramid through the window behind him makes it obvious that the apartment is not on the ground floor. Spoiler Glitches * It is stated in this episode that Prue was 27 years old, which meant that on her birthday (which took place in the earlier episode Dead Man Dating), she turned 27, and this was back in 1998. When Prue died, her headstone read that she was born in 1970, which means she would've turned 28 in 1998. The reason for this inconsistency is that this episode was produced before Dead Man Dating, thus supposedly taking place before her birthday, but aired after that episode. Episode Stills 105a.jpg 105b.jpg Quotes :(In the Manor. Piper is watching an exercise video and trying to copy what they're doing. Prue is sitting in a chair.) :Piper: Uh, I give up. Two weeks and nothing strengthened but my temper. :Prue: Piper, here’s the problem. You didn’t read the fine print. See. It says right here. $19.95 for the video and twenty grand for the plastic surgeon. :(In the Manor’s Kitchen. Piper is cutting up some vegetables. Prue walks in.) :Prue: Piper? Phoebe? :Piper: Prue. You’re in home. I thought you had a date with Andy. :Prue: Uh, no. He had to cancel. What are you doing? :Piper: Hmm... :Phoebe: (from the other room) Piper, I was wrong. The spell calls for cayenne pepper, not black pepper. (She walks in the kitchen and sees Prue.) Ooh. Did I say spell? I ... I meant recipe. We are so busted, aren’t we? :Prue: I would say yes. What spell are you casting? :Phoebe: You want a man who is single, smart, endowed? :Piper: Employed. :(A handsome guy enters the kitchen wearing no shirt.) :Hans: Morning. :Prue: Uh, excuse me but who are you? :Piper: Who cares? :(Hans gets a bottle of milk out of the fridge and drinks it all. Phoebe comes in.) :Phoebe: Hans, I found your t... (She sees Piper and Prue.) shirt. :(Into the attic. Phoebe's looking through the Book Of Shadows.) :Piper: Nothing? :Phoebe: Nada. :Piper: There’s got to be something. :Phoebe: I’m telling you. There’s no Dream Sorcerer stuff anywhere. :Piper: That’s impossible. The Book of Shadows has never let us down. :Phoebe: Well, maybe he’s not a demon. Maybe he’s a mortal. :Piper: Then he’s got one hell of a power. :Phoebe: You’re not kidding. International Titles *'French:' L'Homme de mes Rêves (The Man of My Dreams) *'Polish:' Zaklinacz snów (Dream Sorcerer) *'Czech:' Čaroděj snů (Dream Sorcerer) *'Serbian:' Carobnjak snova (Dream Sorcerer) *'Italian:' L`uomo dei sogni (Field of Dreams) *'Spanish:' El brujo del sueno (Dream Sorcerer) *'Slovak:' Vyvolávač snov (Dream Sorcerer) External links * Charmed DVD Information about the Charmed DVD sets. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes